<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Happy Ending For Once by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24091036">A Happy Ending For Once</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Minor Romance, Smut, minor fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:34:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,318</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24091036</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Skye wanted to say, “Fine,” and leave. Tell him that she would never come back. She wanted to push away from the arm wrapped around her back. She wished she had the willpower to. The truth was, Skye was having a lot of trouble staying away. She didn’t know why he kept pressing her to admit it.</p><p>-</p><p>The moment that a fling turns into something more serious.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Skye | Daisy Johnson/Grant Ward</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Happy Ending For Once</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You know, I never expected this to happen.” He began.</p><p> </p><p>Skye shut him up with a kiss. Ward was way too invested in getting answers. He seemed to forget that there was a hot woman in his lap. Which was proven by how many times he broke away to talk.</p><p> </p><p>“I never meant for you to—.”</p><p> </p><p>She had to put her hand over his mouth. His eyes widened but his body went surprisingly slack. It was a change of pace from the tense muscles she had previously felt. His body was always prepared for a fight, no matter how safe a situation he was in. Skye slowly lowered her hand from his mouth and gave him a warning look. It was really hard to kiss someone when they’re hell bent on making conversation. </p><p> </p><p>She leaned down again and put her mouth against his. It felt more familiar than she’d care to admit. Raking her hands through his hair felt like second nature. She couldn’t tell if she was pushing him into his couch, or pulling him closer to her. Skye moved to kiss along his jaw and down his neck. She nipped at a mole just above his collar bone.</p><p> </p><p>“Skye, maybe we should—.”</p><p> </p><p>She made a noise of frustration.</p><p> </p><p>“What, Ward?” She sat back.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey,” Grant pulled her torso back to his chest, “No need to run away. I’m just confused.”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t want to talk, right now.”</p><p> </p><p>His hand absentmindedly fixed his hair and sighed.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, I don’t want to keep doing <i>this</i>, Skye. You can’t just keep showing up. Expecting me to be here.”</p><p> </p><p>Skye wanted to say, “Fine,” and leave. Tell him that she would never come back. She wanted to push away from the arm wrapped around her back. She wished she had the willpower to. The truth was, Skye was having a lot of trouble staying away. She didn’t know why he kept pressing her to admit it.</p><p> </p><p>“What can I say to make you drop this?” She said, “Can’t you appreciate that I’m here?”</p><p> </p><p>She rolled her hips against his. A gasp escaped from Ward’s mouth as his grip on her hips tightened. At least she knew <i>one</i> part of him appreciated her.</p><p> </p><p>“Skye,” He warned.</p><p> </p><p>“What?” She eyed him innocently</p><p> </p><p>“You told me that the last time was… well that it was the <i>last</i> time.”</p><p> </p><p>Skye looked down. She picked at the hem of his t-shirt and rubbed it between two of her fingers.</p><p> </p><p>“I thought it was.” She admitted.</p><p> </p><p>"Well, I mean, you’re here again. And I want to know why because you said some pretty harsh things.”</p><p> </p><p>She pushed up his shirt two inches and stared at the sliver of skin it revealed.</p><p> </p><p>“I know I’m being confusing. I—,” She shut her eyes, “It’s hard. Being with you is complicated.”</p><p> </p><p>Grant let go of her hips and cupped her face. She opened her eyes and looked at him.</p><p> </p><p>“I know,” He said, “But one week you’re telling me you can never see me again. And the next you’re—.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sitting on top of you,” Skye finished, looking at their surroundings, “In your shitty apartment.”</p><p> </p><p>He cracked a small smile.</p><p> </p><p>“Exactly. Just… give me something to go off of, here.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, what do <i>you</i> want?” She asked.</p><p>
  <i>
    
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>She traced her fingers along his exposed lower stomach.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“I want you.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Skye sighed.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“I want you too, Ward.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Not like that,” Ward leaned his head back against the couch, “I don’t think I want just sex, Skye.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>She feared as much. They sat there for a second, soaking in his confession. Skye wanted to tell him how she used to daydream about them growing old together. But that was before their lives fell apart. She couldn’t risk telling him exactly how much he meant to her, not now. The team would never accept it. They might see him as an ally now but that doesn’t mean they would encourage dating him. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>But, then again, they wouldn’t have encouraged her sleeping with him, and she’s already done that. Many times. Skye didn’t know what to think. She tried an apology.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“I’m sorry I hurt you.” She said, “I didn’t mean what I said the last time.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“I forgive you.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>He was still looking at the ceiling. She didn’t like it when he was sad. Hated it, even. Watching the emotions behind his eyes made her feel like a fist was closing around her heart. She didn’t know how much she could trust him but she knew she couldn't lose him.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Grant.” </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>He glanced down at her. She took a deep breath before asking.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Do you want to go on a date sometime?”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>It took him a second to let the words sink in but once he processed her question, his smile was brighter than the sun. He nodded and raised his head to kiss her slow and sweetly. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Are we okay?” She asked.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Ward gave her a hypnotized look.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“We’re okay, Skye.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>She pushed him back down the couch. Watched his face as she rolled her hips against his again. His lips parted as he gripped her thighs. His dick wasn’t as hard as it was when they started but she could help him get there.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Would you like to continue?” Skye teased.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    
  </i>
</p><p>He nodded. Skye pushed his shirt up more and Ward helped her take it off of him. She stared at his chest and liked the idea that it could be hers. That <i>he</i> could be hers. Ward tugged on her top. She took the hint and pulled it off of her. He sat back and admired the view.</p><p>
  <i>
    
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“I like you.” He said quietly.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Skye braced her hands against his abdominals to help her grind against him.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Yeah? You don’t just have a thing for my boobs?”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>He sighed at her ministrations.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Maybe a little.” </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Skye laughed. She reached behind her back to undo her bra. Ever the helpful guy, Grant held onto her hips to take over her previous actions. He grinded up against her particularly hard which caused her hands to falter for a bit.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>She dropped the bra on the floor and watched him watch her. She noticed with satisfaction that he was fully hard underneath her. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Ward pulled her chest against his to kiss her again. Her fingers landed home in his hair while he slid his hands up to her breasts. They both ended up in this position quite a lot. He leaned down to capture one of her nipples between his lips. She hummed appreciatively before bringing his face back up to hers.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Skye moved to bite and suck on his ear. She felt his hand tweak her nipple when she reached a particularly sweet spot.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Skye,” He let out a shaky breath as she scraped her teeth on his jaw, “As much as I’m content to sit here and make out with you. Do you want to take this somewhere more private?”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>She nodded against him. He picked her up and moved towards his bedroom. Skye found the mole above his collarbone again and gave it a kiss. He smiled against her hair before playfully tossing her onto his bed.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Ward watched as she slid off her jeans and underwear.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    
  </i>
</p><p>“Oh, I <i>really</i> like you.” He repeated, unbuttoning his own pants.</p><p>
  <i>
    
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Skye slid her own fingers into herself and Grant whined.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“I like you too.” She hummed.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>He wasted no time getting undressed after that.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Touching herself was the perfect way to egg him on. He was always desperate to bury his hand or face in between her thighs. So it was no surprise to Skye when he crawled onto the bed and dipped his head to eat her out.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>That was another plus if they started dating. She’d finally have a boyfriend that gave excellent head. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    
  </i>
</p><p>Grant liked to spread her out against him and press her thighs into the mattress. He’d suck her clit into his mouth and thrust his tongue against it. It drives Skye absolutely wild. She’s always scrambling to clutch onto <i>something</i> to ground herself before she decides on pulling his hair.</p><p>
  <i>
    
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>She arches her back when he pushes a finger inside her. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Fuck, Grant.” </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>He groaned against her in response. The vibrations caused her to punch upwards towards the wall. She needed him inside of her like hours ago. Just as she was about to order him to speed it up, he worked another finger in her. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>It was perfect. His tongue, lips, and light scrapes of teeth on her clit. And the delicious pressure inside her caused by his fingers. She was squirming, shoving his head closer to her. Skye could hear herself panting loudly, the occasional curse and moan escaping her mouth. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Ward added another finger, using all three of them to drive directly into her g-spot. Her legs started to shake around him. She felt her pleasure ratchet higher and higher. She bit her lip and scratched her nails up his neck and head before falling apart. He worked her through it patiently. Slowly lapping at her while she was coming down. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>He rested his head on her thigh and pressed a kiss into her skin. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“All good?” He asked, when he caught her staring.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Skye bit her lip to hide her grin.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Not yet.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>He smirked at her.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“What do you want?”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    
  </i>
</p><p>Skye pulled him up by his ears and kissed him. She absolutely loves it when he puts his tongue in her mouth. He always acts like he <i>doesn’t</i> lose every semblance of control around her. He plays it cool and jokes with her but she can feel how hard he is. She knows how he gasps whenever he slides between her legs.</p><p>
  <i>
    
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>With a hand resting on her back, Ward flips them over so she’s on top of him. Skye moves back to giving attention to that cute little mole of his. She felt more than heard the small whine that escaped his throat.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>She sat up while he reached towards his side table for the condoms. Skye wasn’t exactly making it easy for him to focus. One day, she wants to tie him up and try to drag every sound he could possibly make out of him. Until that day, she’ll drive him crazy to the best of her ability. She grinds her clit against his dick. He tries and fails to open the condom.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Gimme.” She gestured for the foil packet.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Grant snorted and handed it to her. He brushed the hair out of his face and gripped the pillow behind his head. She watched him watch her roll the rubber on him. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Sliding onto him made it hard for her to focus on anything else but the sensations inside her. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Holy shit.” Grant breathed.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Skye nodded. Except the nod looked more like her arching her head towards the ceiling. But she’s sure he got the sentiment.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Move” She scratched down his chest.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Grant started like he always did. He likes to move her off of his dick slowly before thrusting back into her. It’s so she can feel all of him stretching her. She digs her fingers into his pectorals. She finally looked back down at him. As he thrusted into her, his eyes were half closed and his mouth was open. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Their eyes locked as he moved slowly inside of her. He sat up on his elbows and pulled her down for a kiss. His arms lifted her up and down on his dick while she bit his lip. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Fuck, baby.” Ward whispered against her, already lost in it.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>She was getting there too. Skye sat back up on his dick and started moving with a purpose. Grant grinned lazily at her and traced lovely circles on her clit. The familiar feeling of getting close to exploding was approaching her. Between his dick filling her up, touching every last part inside of her, and the added pressure on her clit, her breaths were quickly turning into moans.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Yes.” She panted, “Right there.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>He huffed out a laugh and thrusted up into her hard. Skye closed her eyes and focused on her own pleasure. Grant took over on moving her on and off of his dick and she cupped her breasts. He whined underneath her. Maybe because of that visual or maybe because she was working down on his cock at a rapid pace. It was driving both of them crazy.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Skye almost fell over on his chest as she orgasmed. Her legs shook again and she grabbed at his skin to steady herself. She was clenching around him and moving herself through it. Grant pressed up against her, and came inside of her with a yell. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>She collapsed against him. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>They just sat there breathing each other’s air. Not wanting to break the spell around them. Ward slowly slid out of her.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“I’ll be right back.” He pressed a kiss to her forehead before getting up to dispose of the condom.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Skye stared at the ceiling. It wasn’t like this time having sex with him was particularly special. It was awesome, don’t get her wrong. But like they didn’t try out anything new or go extra rounds or anything like that. In fact, it wasn’t as hard and fast as they normally go. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>So why does she feel like something between them changed? For some reason what happened felt more… special than what they used to do. She couldn’t put her finger on why.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>She glanced up to Grant. He was leaning against the door frame, clearly admiring her naked body. She loved how his hair fell into his face. His shoulders were covered in sweat from their activities. He looked… happy. She loved that they were happy.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“So I was thinking,” He said, walking towards the bed, “maybe you could stay for dinner?”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Skye smiled despite herself.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Dinner sounds great.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Something between them has changed, indeed.</i>
  </i>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Wow. Two different fics in one week? That's a huge record for me.</p><p>I want to work more on my smaller fluffy one shots. I'm about a third way done with a fic about Skye fucking Ward with a strapon, I just don't think I'll post smut three times in a row. </p><p>I have some vague ideas of the two of them season one-based getting up to some shenanigans. I want to add to my various series.</p><p>So let me know! What did you think about this story? What do you want to read from me?</p><p>Thanks!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>